Amazing Challenges
by Ivy the Rainy Boi
Summary: A book of challenges for forums! Enjoy!
1. 10 Minute Challenge

**Challenge: 15 Minute Challenge**

 **Theme: None**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People Taking Part:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (Snow)**

 **Flamefur of ShiftClan (Leo)**

Ivy looked around the room at her friends, Holly, Thistle, and Fern. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" she asked.

Holly shrugged.

"Write something?" Fern suggested cheerfully.

"Sure." Ivy nodded. "What should we write about?"

"Blood. Blood and death." Thistle smirked, rubbing his hands together, grey eyes gleaming.

Fern just stared at him. "No! Too violent." she shook her head wrinkled her nose. "Let's wrote about rainbows!"

Ivy, who had pulled out a pen and paper and was writing down their ideas. She looked at Holly. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

The black girl shrugged.

Fern turned to face Holly. "Come on. You must have something."

Holly shrugged again. "I guess... A dramatic love triangle?" she suggested, dark green eyes full of boredom.

"Ooo!" Ivy's eyes lit up. "Sounds like fun!"

"Can we wrote about Warrior Cats?" Fern asked, twirling her light brown hair around her finger, a habit of hers.

"Sure, Fern." Ivy smiled. "Oh, how about we make ourselves into characters in the story?"

"Someone will have to be gay." Thistle pointed out grumpily. He wasn't really fond of gay people. "And it's not gonna be me."

"I'll be gay." Holly said, raising her hand. "And I'll be gay with pride."

Ivy glanced at Fern, eyes glimmering playfully. "And how about you can be so stupid that you think Holly's a girl?" she joked lightly.

"Okay!" Fern giggled and nodded.

"Let's all be apprentices." Ivy wrote down something on the paper:

 _Fernpaw_

 _Hollypaw_

 _Ivypaw_

 _Thistlepaw_

"Who's gonna like who?" she asked, looking up from her paper.

"I'll like you, Ivy." Holly looked up at the taller, pale, blond girl.

Ivy smiled and drew an arrow going from Holly to Ivy. "Okay, Holly. I'll like Thistle then."

"But I was gonna like Thistle!" Fern protested, looking hurt and offended.

Thistle huffed. _Crybaby._

"But, Fern," Ivy turned her attention to the youngest of the four. "You like Holly, remember? Because you're stupid, and think she's a tom."

"I'm not stupid!" Fern yelped, hugging herself.

Thistle rolled his eyes. _Drama queen._

"You're not stupid," Ivy pat Fern on the head, flattening her light brown curls. "Your character is."

"Ohhhhh." Fern nodded. "I get it now. Okay, that works!"

Thistle sighed. _Idiot._

Ivy grinned and wrote something else on her paper. "And that means you like Fern, Thistle!" she told the only boy in the group.

"What? No!" Thistle narrowed his eyes. "There is no way I'm liking Fern!"


	2. 15 Minute Challenge

**Challenge: 15 Minute Challenge**

 **Theme: None**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People Taking Part:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (Snow)**

 **Flamefur of ShiftClan (Leo)**

Ivy looked around the room at her friends, Holly, Thistle, and Fern. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" she asked.

Holly shrugged.

"Write something?" Fern suggested cheerfully.

"Sure." Ivy nodded. "What should we write about?"

"Blood. Blood and death." Thistle smirked, rubbing his hands together, grey eyes gleaming.

Fern just stared at him. "No! Too violent." she shook her head wrinkled her nose. "Let's wrote about rainbows!"

Ivy, who had pulled out a pen and paper and was writing down their ideas. She looked at Holly. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

The black girl shrugged.

Fern turned to face Holly. "Come on. You must have something."

Holly shrugged again. "I guess... A dramatic love triangle?" she suggested, dark green eyes full of boredom.

"Ooo!" Ivy's eyes lit up. "Sounds like fun!"

"Can we wrote about Warrior Cats?" Fern asked, twirling her light brown hair around her finger, a habit of hers.

"Sure, Fern." Ivy smiled. "Oh, how about we make ourselves into characters in the story?"

"Someone will have to be gay." Thistle pointed out grumpily. He wasn't really fond of gay people. "And it's not gonna be me."

"I'll be gay." Holly said, raising her hand. "And I'll be gay with pride."

Ivy glanced at Fern, eyes glimmering playfully. "And how about you can be so stupid that you think Holly's a girl?" she joked lightly.

"Okay!" Fern giggled and nodded.

"Let's all be apprentices." Ivy wrote down something on the paper:

 _Fernpaw_

 _Hollypaw_

 _Ivypaw_

 _Thistlepaw_

"Who's gonna like who?" she asked, looking up from her paper.

"I'll like you, Ivy." Holly looked up at the taller, pale, blond girl.

Ivy smiled and drew an arrow going from Holly to Ivy. "Okay, Holly. I'll like Thistle then."

"But I was gonna like Thistle!" Fern protested, looking hurt and offended.

Thistle huffed. _Crybaby._

"But, Fern," Ivy turned her attention to the youngest of the four. "You like Holly, remember? Because you're stupid, and think she's a tom."

"I'm not stupid!" Fern yelped, hugging herself.

Thistle rolled his eyes. _Drama queen._

"You're not stupid," Ivy pat Fern on the head, flattening her light brown curls. "Your character is."

"Ohhhhh." Fern nodded. "I get it now. Okay, that works!"

Thistle sighed. _Idiot._

Ivy grinned and wrote something else on her paper. "And that means you like Fern, Thistle!" she told the only boy in the group.

"What? No!" Thistle narrowed his eyes. "There is no way I'm liking Fern!"


	3. 5 Minute Challenge

**Challenge: Fifteen Minute**

 **Theme: _Her Truth_ and _His Shell_ style story**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People Taking Part:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (Snow)**

 **Flamfur of ShiftClan (Leo)**

 _Dead._

 _They're all dead._

 _Gone._

 _My family, gone._

 _Killed by the others. The rocks. The avalanche._

 _I was the only one who survived..._

 _I see their bodies..._

 _I count them. 1, 2, 3..._

 _My sister Pale is missing._

 _Wonder where she went._

 _Under a rock, probably..._

 _Crushed. Broken bones. Shattered skull._

 _My stomachs rumbles. Hunger is a terrible thing, I wonder why it exists._

 _There is no prey, it all ran away after the avalanche._

 _There's nothing to eat. I shall starve and die._

 _...or is there?_

 _They're already dead... They won't mind, right?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Who knew mom would taste so good._

 _A trickle of blood running through the crags, slipping away._

 _It smells nice. In a delicious kind of way._

 _I think I'll keep these bodies..._


	4. 13 Minute Challenge

**Challenge: 13 Minute Challenge**

 **Theme: Decisions**

 **Forum: Rogue**

 **Other People taking part:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan (Snow)**

 **Flamefur of ShiftClan (Leo)**

 **Frostfeather22 (Frost)**

 **Enjoy!**

My name is Kora, former either of the Claws, and I hate my life. Life... Well, life is a lie... It wraps you up in it's miserable web. Once your happy... It kills you.

He never loved me... Yes, I only like him because of them... But that didn't stop me from wanting him. I wanted him so badly... But it was wrong. Deep inside I knew it...

After all... He loved Sky.

I tried to ruin her reputation. But it didn't work. Everyone was always talking about how beautiful she was and how amazing at her job she was.

Compared to her... I was a nobody.

I still am I nobody.

I have no friends. Everyone's my enemy. You can't trust anyone...

When I died... Well, it wasn't very pleasant.

Most cats have a clear path. If they're good, they go to the Stars. If they're bad, they go to the Shadows.

Not for me. But of course it wasn't easy. Life hates me.

I had to choose... Stars or Shadows, Shadows or Stars.

They made me think about all my sins. I wanted to die. But I already was dead...

I regret every single little thing. Why didn't they just put me in the Shadows?

I wish that was what I had chosen...

I knew, deep in my heart that I deserved the Shadows...

I only loved him because I wanted revenge. Revenge in the bullies. Revenge on Primrose. Revenge on Sky.

And I had my revenge...

Blood. Well known murderer.

He tried to kill her... Because of me.

I tried to make myself feel better by thinking about the good things I've done...

I should have just gone to the Shadows.

But I was vain and greedy... I thought I was good enough. I wanted to see him again. Oh, Copper...

...

Back on track..

I don't even know why I'm writing this.

No one will even notice I'm gone. No one ever cared. Not NY parents. Not my sister. Not the other kits. Not Copper.

I know you won't miss me. Go ahead, forget all about me.

I'm leaving this world.

I'm fading.

Goodbye...


End file.
